


Put Your Hand Up

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [53]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blasphemy, Chase is 16, Cuddy is a head teacher, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, House doesn't have a cane, House is 18, Humour, M/M, Religious stuff, Set at school, Slight Alternate Universe, Underage - Freeform, You know House, hopefully, mentions of abuse, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is the new student with a funny accent who happens to be 2 years younger than everyone else. </p><p>Of course House would find him interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Aquaintances

"I'm just saying," Wilson sighs, exasperated "He must be scared, lonely even, we should go talk to him."

House rolls his eyes, tossing the tennis ball against the brick wall. The two 18 year olds remained remarkably still compared to the rest of the playground, where the boys and girls were running about like mad. "You're just a softie for blonds." But he did know who Wilson was talking about. The new kid. Foreign. He was only 16, and it was his first day in a new school. Australia's schooling system was different, and he'd been placed in so many advanced classes, that it just made sense to send him to the upper school. The boy sat on the bench, the school uniform looked as though it had been tailor cut for him, the grey trousers, perfectly ironed, with the white shirt, red tie, and grey V-neck jumper.

Wilson sighs, crossing his arms, but he still looks across the playground "He's in your Chemistry class?"

"Unfortunately."

Wilson arches an eyebrow "You don't have a Chemistry partner," He points out, which is true, but only because Advanced Chemistry is the one class Wilson failed to get in to. "And you're always saying your class is a bunch of morons. Well, that guy- whatever his name is- he _earned_ a place in an Advanced Chemistry Class, and he's two years younger than everyone else. That's interesting! You like interesting, c'mon!" His brown eyes are glittering hopefully at the prospect of getting House (and himself in turn) a new friend.

House merely shrugs "Australia probably whips their young boys in to shape. A country's vigorous education isn't interesting. It's tragic."

Wilson sighs again.

...

...

...

"Okay," Mrs Cain smiles, standing Chase at the front of the class "This is Robert Chase, he's come all the way from Australia, and he's in our Advanced Philosophy class, everyone, make friends."

"Hello Robert," a majority of the class chimes, and House rolls his eyes. My god, they're 18, they don't need to act like 3 year olds.

"Wonderful," Mrs Cain beams "Now, Robbie, can I call you, Robbie?" She doesn't wait for an answer "Great. Why don't you tell everyone about yourself?"

"Uh," Chase rubs the back of his neck "I'm Robert Chase, but I prefer to be called Chase, Robert's a middle aged mans name," he gives a weak laugh, and his demeanour is calm, and confident in himself, but still slightly uncomfortable at everyone's full attention on him. Judging him. But near to everyone's in awe of his accent, consciously willing him to keep speaking. "I moved over from Australia 2 weeks ago, from Melbourne, with my Dad, Rowan Chase. He's uh...he's a doctor, and..." he shrugged "That's pretty much it," he smiles, and it's a breath taking smile, and House takes in, from the back of the class, how beautiful this boy is.

His average height, and slender yet toned build, with floppy blond hair that looks incredibly silks and tucked behind his ears to the nape of his neck. Green-blue eyes that glitter despite the schools energy saving lighting, and tanned, Australian skin. Perfect teeth, that if not natural, were incredibly expensive. "Well _Chase,"_ the teacher smiles again, taken with him "There's a spare seat on the second row, by Allison."

"Thanks." Chase smiles, heading for the second row, and Wilson nudges House, but the taller boy ignores his friend.

The lesson continues as normal, and House has to say, he's a little disappointed. Wasn't this Chase suppose to be a genius? His father's name rings faint bells in House's mind, and he thinks maybe he's seen a medical journal with the name on it, but he can't be sure. Anyway, Chase is quiet. He notes everything down, and smiles politely, engaging with Cameron when asked to discuss in pairs, and she just touches his arm a lot, preparing to dig her claws in and get a grip on him.

But it isn't a total waste of time. Because after discussing Plato and the theories of the Cave, Mrs Cain calls out. "Oh yes, and the head of year is looking for Volunteers to read at the Church Service this year." A groan goes around the classroom, amongst laughter at the ridiculousness of the statement. But a clear, Australian voice calls out.

"I'd like to do it, Miss,"

Silence.

Mrs Cain blinks, as though she's expecting this to be a joke, but Chase looks perfectly comfortable, and he smiles by way of explanation. "I'm Roman Catholic."

"Oh." But she moves again, scribbling his name down "How wonderful, o-okay, yes, sure, that'll be great, thank you Rob- Chase." She smiles, faintly, and forgets to set the class homework. Everyone's packing up, and as House walks out, he over hears Cameron ask Chase-

"Have you always been a Roman Catholic?" The brunette asks, and Chase smiles, swinging his brown leather satchel over his shoulder.

"Always and forever. I want to graduate college, and then join the Seminary and the Priesthood. I'm only an Altar Boy now, I attend the Church on 51st street," and _finally,_ something he seems passionate about. House blinks, surprised. He whirls on his heel and points at Chase.

"Listen up, Wombat." House snaps, and Chase looks up in shock " _God doesn't exist._ If you ever learn anything in this god forsaken school, let it be that."

"House!" Wilson cried, appalled, tugging on House's shoulder, and Cameron glared at him.

"Don't listen to him, Chase," she soothed "He's just a bully."

Chase just smiled "I don't need his validation to believe."

House frowns distastefully, "I don't think I like you very much."

Chase just smiles, and bats his eyelashes prettily. "Well, _I know_ I don't like you."


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson's kinda beautiful.

There's a hesitant knock on the chemistry room door about a 15 minutes after the class has started, and everyone falls into silence, while Mr Satter pauses upon his rambles at the whiteboard. He calls for the person to enter, and House watches with a small smirk, as Chase ducks in. He's dressed impeccably in the uniform, grey jumper ironed, white collar and tie peaking out, hair brushed back behind his ears. "I'm sorry I'm late," he breathes, panting slightly, apologetic "I got lost- and then this teacher thought I said photography when I said chemistry and I was sent to the wrong department-"

"Mr Chase, I presume?" The teacher, a relatively young man, smiles kindly. "The new exchange student? That's fine, here," he picks up a folder and textbook he'd said aside for the child prodigy with a famous father. Chase takes them with a grateful smile, satchel thumping evenly against his leg, made of fine, brown leather. "So," he crosses his arm, board marker brushing against his shirt "So Australia, huh? This must be quite different."

Chase laughs a little, eager to get back to the lesson, but wanting to make the teacher like him. "Yeah, I kinda miss the sun," he gives a pointed glare to the cloudy skies outside, and House appraises him critically.

"I have a sister-in-law who lives in Australia, down in Melbourne, she's become a fitness freak." He laughs, as does Chase, and it sounds genuine, the teacher looks him up and down "Looks like everyone over there is very fit,"

Chase flusters, cheeks reddening, ad Mr Satter realises that probably wasn't appropriate, and flusters himself.

"Ahem- anyway, Robbie, there's a spare seat right at the back beside Gregory, now our class has the right number," he smiles, and Chase nods, going to the back of the class.

He sits beside House, taking out his notepad and pencil case, setting them up neatly beside the textbook and file he's been given, before, as a safety precaution in the lab, tucking his satchel underneath the desk. He begins making notes. House leans over, watching him. "You have girlish handwriting." He points out, and Chase glances down at his handwriting, eyes wide and blue.

"Really?" He whispers, and House blinks in surprise. If anything, he was expecting hostility and anger after the spiralling of their conversation yesterday, but Chase is forgiving, as Christians are.

"As long as you don't dot your i's with little hearts, everything should be fine." He shrugs, watching as Mr Satter starts writing questions on the board "So, the teacher obviously wants to molest you." And it's funny, watching Chase splutter like that, as he stares up at House with wide, searching eyes.

" _What?"_

The older boy rolls his eyes, pushing the worksheet he was given towards Chase. "Nothing. Now, be a good boy and do these questions for me." And he's pleasantly surprised at how Chase just takes the sheet, chewing on the edge of his pencil, and starts working on it. House hasn't had a chemistry partner in a long time, though, not through lack of effort. Mr Satter tried everything to get House to open up to the rest of the class, but House was just sarcastic and mean, and now, the teacher doesn't pick on him for questions. Most don't. Because they'll just be met by sarcastic remarks. But House never minded not having a partner, he was smarter than all of these half-wits anyway. He glances down when he feels a gentle tugging at his school shirt, and Chase is holding the paper out to him, biting his bottom lip, and House barley glances at the pencils ruined tip. _Oral fixation,_ he thinks.

"I'm not sure if I did the last one right..."

House sighs overly dramatically, but checks them through...another surprise. They're all correct. He thought for sure the molar mass of the last two questions would trip up the young Aussie, but it obviously hasn't. Huh. He really is smart. How interesting. "Well Wombat, you've passed test one. You will now be doing all homework assignments for me."

"Um..." Chase rubs the back of his neck "I'm not very good-"

"Don't care." House cuts him off, chiming, he wonders why Chase doesn't think he's good. When he obviously is. But then he remembers the boys father, and feels as though he can relate a little bit. Nothing like a shadow to live up to.

It's later in the lesson, when they're pouring Sulphuric Acid into a pipette, and some idiot from the second row knocks Chase, and the container tips over, and hot acid flows over his skin. The boy just blinks, surprised at the tingling sensation, before House is yanking him over the tap, holding his hand under the water, grip bruising around his wrist. "Hey," Chase says weakly, but doesn't make to pull away "That hurts..."

"Not as much as having no skin on your hand will," House warns, and Chase pouts before he even realises what he's doing. House blinks. The boy looks kind of adorable. He pulls his hand up, and examines it. No damage done.

"You boys okay?" Mr Satter asks curiously, taking in the strange scene as the rest of the class works away, unperturbed. He examines Chase's hand himself and nods.

"Don't worry, Robbie, House over here knows what he's doing,"

...

...

...

 _"You saved his life!"_ Wilson exclaims with a laugh, as the two sit opposite each other in the cafeteria, eating their lunch.

House glared at him. "I shoved his hand under a tap," he repeats dully "I hardly saved his life." His grey-blue eyes are piercing, and Wilson's warm brown ones are dancing with laughter. Glittering.

"You valiantly hauled him over the sink, while he was frozen with horror, and took it upon yourself as your job- _nay!_ You're duty! To save him, to save that beautiful Australian skin you are obviously in love with!" He laughs at his own hyperbole, hands slamming onto the table as he chuckles, and a few students near by look round, only to turn away again. This is normal for them. House glares.

"I'm glad you think this is so amusing, Wilson-"

"Hey," Chase appears, out of nowhere, smiling, a little shyly "Can I sit with you guys?"

Wilson stares up in shock. Shock because...House must have made a good impression if Chase wants to spend _more_ time with him, because there's tables and tables of people here, and they should be right on the bottom of the list. Chase has the opportunity to be very popular if he plays his cards right. "Uh, sure," Wilson nods, "I'm James, and you know House,"

"Hey, I'm Chase," he sits down, taking out his lunch, it's pasta, and it smells delicious, compared to their old ham sandwiches. He catches their looks, and smiles, pushing his plastic container into the middle of the table as an offering. "We can all share, if you like?"

The perfect way to get friends, is to share good food.

Chase ends up getting less than a quarter of his lunch, but he doesn't mind, because House and Wilson have his sides splitting with the force of his laugher. The two of them together are hilarious. The stories, the way House cuts in with sarcastic comments, or Wilson cuts in with how it _should have gone._ His eyes are watering, and he can't remember a time he laughed so much. House and Wilson attack his meal like it's the first nice thing they've eaten in ages, and Chase vows to bring in a bigger container of whatever he's having for lunch tomorrow, so they can all have decent sizes.

"Hey, Robbie," Allison stops by his table, all beautiful with long brown hair and a short skirt, she flicks her hair over his shoulder, other hand holding her lunch tray. "Come have lunch with us,"

Chase's laughter and smile dwindles down, he frowns "Uh..." he gestures to House and Wilson "I'm good, thanks Ally," He wants the nickname to be a sarcastic tease of the fact she calls him Robbie, but it just makes her blush.

"Come on, don't hang with these losers, Karen can fit her whole fist in her mouth, you're gonna wanna watch."

"Another time," Chase promises, teeth gritted "Now go on Ally, you should eat, you couldn't get much thinner if you tried." And again, it's not meant to be a compliment, but she takes it as one, and walks away with a swing in her hips. Wilson looks at Chase apologetically.

"You can go sit with them if you like," he offers "We won't mind."

And Chase takes a moment to truly look at Wilson. The 18 year old has thick brown hair, brushed neatly off to the side, with a flawless cream face and deep, burning brown eyes. He had a beautiful, slightly crooked smile, and he's so kind, it literally pours out of all of his pores and makes everyone around him feel fantastic. Chase gets that feeling. He smiles softly. "You're beautiful," he finds himself whispering before he can stop himself, and Wilson stares at him before Chase snaps his mouth shut, cheeks reddening "I'm so sorry," he blurts "It just came out, I-"

"It's fine," Wilson tells him with a gentle smile, his own cheeks red, and he's honoured to get called attractive from his could-be Australian model.

House glares at Wilson.

...

...

...

Chase jumps as his locker is slammed shut, he only just manages to save his fingers from get sawed off in the process. He sighs when he sees House, he's surprised the older boy isn't already out of the school yet, Chase thought he would be one of the first to leave. "House, there was no point saving my hand in Chemistry if you were only going to try and cut it off later."

House rolls his eyes, urging Chase to hurry up, and Chase isn't sure why. He gets a lift home from his personal driver, and House takes the bus. "So, you find Jimmy attractive do you? You gonna ask him out."

Chase laughs "Uh, no."

"You're not gay?"

"I don't know what I am. I'm 16."

"You've gotta have a pretty good idea."

Chase sighs raggedly, drawing a hand through his hair. "I think I'm...you know, both? Bi? That's a thing right,"

House smirks brilliantly "Yeah, pretty boy," he grins "That's a thing."  


	3. Socrates in the Lockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruises.

 "That's a nasty looking bruise."

Chase smiled, shrugging "Caught my wrist in a door." He murmurs, reaching his arm forward to turn the Bunsen Burner to a blue flame, he shoots House a small smile "Worried about me now?" he asks, and his voice is trying just a little too hard to be casual, and a normal person wouldn't notice anything, but House is hardly normal. The bruise is ugly and possessive, like someone grabbed this delicate boy too hard, and he can't ever remember Chase not following orders, so whoever did this must just be an angry person.

"No." House shrugs, admiring the blue bruise "So...a door huh?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

...

...

...

"Darn. Why do people feel the incessant need to put locks on their lockers?"

"Oh, I don't know," Wilson sighed, drawing a ragged hand through his brown hair "Maybe to stop exactly what you're doing right now."

House rolled his eyes at Wilson, prying the lock off Chase's locker in the empty hallway. "Who even has a lock on their locker anymore?" House grumbled, turning the knob "Someone with something to hide that is..." he tugged the door open and both boys looked inside. Completely normal. Everything looked...completely normal. Books, and files ordered neatly on one side, his lunchbox tucked neatly into another, and his phone lying perpendicular on that. House frowned, leaning forward and taking the newest iPhone into his hands, sliding it across. "When's his dad's birthday?"

Wilson massaged his temples "I don't know, House. You really think his passwords gonna be his dads birthday?"

"I don't know..." House typed in '1,2,3,4' and the phone lit up, he rolled his eyes. "Someone has got to teach that boy common sense." And he scanned through the contacts. Normal enough. He went to the messages, normal enough. Though it was to be noted that for someone so attractive and sporty and smart, he didn't seem to text a lot of people, and his contact list was short. House made a side note to add himself and Wilson into that contact list, but that was for later. Disappointed, he looked to the internet history, frowning. Most looked up notes were 'How to make bruises disappear fast' and 'how to relocate your own shoulder'. House's face lit up, and he held the phone up into the air in victory "Knew it!" He called "High-five Wilson! He get's abused!"

Wilson stared at House in absolute horror, and after a while House had to let his hand drop because this was just sad. "He what?" Wilson's hisses, snatching the phone and looking through the history, getting sicker "Oh my god, House- oh my god, we have to tell someone, we have to help him and-"

"Wilson?" Comes a voice, and they both spin around with identically guilty looks on their face, but Chase is trained on Wilson, because the boy with brown locks is holding his phone, and Chase snatches it out of his hands, a look of utter betrayal on his face, and House thinks idly to himself, _boy, that kid can make any emotion look good._ "Why are you looking through my phone?"

"I wasn't!" Wilson cried, before realising that it didn't make any sense "I mean, I was just...I was hungry, so we went into your locker-" he gestured to the door and Chase took in the busted lock, they had pried it open with a crowbar, and Wilson swallowed thickly "We didn't bring the crowbar into school with us! We found it in the corridor?"

" _We?"_

"Yeah Wilson," House cries, mock curious, as he spins to be side by side with Chase, shooting Wilson an accusatory look "What's all this 'we' business, I just came to copy your maths homework and I see you rifling through Chase's things like some sort of raccoon. Is that how you want to start of this new friendship, Wilson? As a raccoon? A forager? Just foraging through other people's belongings?"

"Shut up, House," Chase grumbled, shutting his phone off "Listen Wilson, I don't know why you're acting like this, but I'm going to let it go this time, because...I don't know, maybe some stuff is going on at home." House made a face behind the blond, if anyone knew something about something going on at home between the three of them, it definitely wouldn't be Wilson. Besides, what would the skinny blond do about it anyway? They could both take him in a fight, though they probably wouldn't. He leans into his locker, before pushing the pretty much destroyed door back, he holds out his container. "I brought a bigger container, so we can all have some pasta? It's really spicy."

House snatched it out of his grip, and headed to the cafeteria, the two boys followed "I love you little Aussie," House chuckled, and Chase smiled. Wilson rubbed the back of his neck

"I'm really sorry, Chase," he said, glaring daggers into the back of House's skull for having to take the fall for this "I was just worried about you."

"It's okay," Chase soothed with a smile "You can still have pasta."

"Too soft on him." House grumbled, winking at Wilson, as they headed to the cafeteria.

Cameron watched the encounter with curious eyes.

...

...

...

"Are you okay, Robbie?" The pretty brunette asks in philosophy, sitting down "I hope you aren't getting irritated by House and Wilson, they're kind of the school weirdos."

Chase frowned, looking over his shoulder at House and Wilson who were bickering at their own desk, and he turned back to the girl in the short skirt "I think they're really nice. I mean...they are a _little_ weird, but who isn't right?" He laughed nervously, brushing his hair out of his face and she huffed, sitting down beside him, irritated that she hadn't caused a riff between the boys. Friends would just take up Chase's attention, and she wanted all of his attention on her.

"Woah-" she caught her breath, seeing the bruise, and Chase swore to himself, he would have to do a much better job of covering those up in the future, he used to be really good at it, but he was obviously getting sloppy because too many people had noticed it. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Caught it in a door," he explained, he knew it was a tacky excuse, but he had to stick with it now, otherwise House could go around comparing stories and Chase didn't want to give him another reason to be suspicious. "I'm clumsy."

"Well lucky for you," she flicked her hair over her shoulder "I can look out for the both of us."

He blanched, picking up his textbook, coughing awkwardly "Uh, Socrates was a great guy-"

Cameron sighed.

House beamed with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!  
> x


	4. Jumping like a Kangeroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long  
> x

House watched Chase jump.

And turned to Wilson smugly. "You _see._ He's scared."

Wilson sighed, head leaning in his hands "Well it's supposed to be a horror movie, House. People are meant to be scared."

House made a face. "Well yeah, but this is a horror movie we managed to talk our science teacher into showing instead of doing real work. It's from the school library, it can't possibly be scary." The classroom was dark, and the only light came from the screen. A few students were talking quietly, others doodling, and others half asleep. The teacher was typing away at his laptop, listening to music, probably working towards some unseen deadline. House and Wilson were sat right behind Chase, who seemed totally absorbed in the plotline. House's blue eyes glittered in the flickering light "Seriously, this is the woman in black, the least scary movie I've ever seen."

Wilson sighed "Well maybe this is his first time seeing it. I jumped the first time she appeared in that window. Gave me the creeps," he slumped a little further forward onto his hands and House rolled his eyes, Wilson was half-asleep too. So he slipped out of his chair, and slid into the empty one beside Chase. Cameron, it would appear, was ill today. House grinned to himself, boy, would she be angry about what she had missed. Chase looked up when House sat beside him, blond locks swept from his eyes and he smiled

"Scary, right?" he whispered, and House was tempted to wrap an arm around him.

"I've seen it before."

"What happens?"

"Same old, really. It's not very good."

Chase made a small look of disbelief "But Daniel Radcliffe's in it! Harry Potter!"

"Right, I forgot what a big fan you Brits are of Harry Potter."

"I'm Australian."

"You have the Queen on your money. You're British."

Chase clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and smiled despite himself. He angled his body away from the screen, more directly to House and the older boy thrived on the full attention "Fine, so what do you want to do?"

 _So many things. Bad things._ "Nothing much we can do. Unless you wanna draw on Wilson's face," he gestured to the sleeping boy behind them and Chase laughed, but shook his head. A goody-too-shoes. "Fine then, what's your favourite movie? You're obviously not much of a horror movie fan."

"I haven't seen many movies," Chase admitted "My dad thinks they're a waste of time and my mother never buys them. I've read a lot of books though," at the mention of his father, House's eyes flickered to Chase's wrist, but the bruises had faded, and fresh ones had not taken their place. He couldn't even make any up in this blue lighting. "What about you? I'm surprised you've seen a lot of movies, you're kind of a book person too, aren't you? You like stuff like philosophy."

"This Saturday. My house. You're going to watch the Matrix."

Chase blinked, before nodding, "Is Wilson coming?"

"Wilson's busy." House lied, brushing it off "Besides he's seen it before. You're not scared are you?" At that exact moment, a woman _screamed_ on the screen and Chase shot House an accusatory glare as though to say 'you planned that' and House nodded, laughing. A girl in the front shot them a look, as she was trying to watch the movie and House hushed her, sending Chase into a fit of laughter.

...

...

....

"Do you think Cameron's sick?" Chase asked, worry lacing his voice, as they all sat down for lunch. For once not just taking food from Chase, but having bought it from the canteen, a bacon wrap, that every student was digging in too. He licked the grease from around his lips, unaware that House’s eyes followed the movement hungrily.

“Who cares?” House sighed, snatching Chase’s wrap from him and taking a large bite before passing it back, Chase just smiled, and continued happily. It showed a great level of trust, as well as arousing naivety for him to trust House that much. The older boy could have some sort of weird disease for all he knew. Wilson kicked House under the table, and Chase’s nose scrunched up

“She’s not _that_ bad-“ Chase leapt a foot in the air when a hand landed solidly on his shoulder. House hid his frown. _Abuse._ The three boys looked up at the student, who smiled sheepishly

“Sorry,” he muttered “I thought you were Ben.” And he rushed off. House rolled his eyes.

“Imbecile.” He muttered, and Chase guffawed.

…

…

…

“This is a very fairy tale house, House,” Chase grinned, as House opened the door for him, sun haloed the smiling teenager. House’s grey eyes rolled fondly.

“Get in here.”

“Are your parents here?” he asked, peeking around curiously. He was dressed smartly, green shirt, green sweater vest and pressed jeans. House was still in his pyjamas. Who cared if it was 3:30pm? It was the weekend. He was eager on his feet, wanting to explore, like a puppy. And boy. House would be such a good master. “Can I meet them? Well- your mum. I don’t…uh- are they…”

“Divorced yeah. I live with my _mom._ Not mum, little Brit.”

Chase looked affronted “I’m Australian.”

“Mom’s not here anyway, work thing, head on up,”

Chase grinned, rushing upstairs, stopping to examine pictures on the wall, and then scampering upstairs. House chuckled, heading into the kitchen to gather supplies. He’d talk Chase into sleeping here tonight, and by the time the weekend was over…

Things would have changed in their relationship dynamic.

House was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't longer  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone who's ever commented on anything in this series. Seriously. House ended a long time ago, and these stories have come late, all with the specific focus of the House/Chase relationship, and you NEVER have to comment, but you do, and I love you for it, there are too many to name (or maybe I'm just lazy) but this story is for anyone who ever commented of kudosed.
> 
> Love you. 
> 
> x


End file.
